kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Densya Halfbody
)]] The is an abiotic B-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Densya Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Kaizoku Halfbody. In any form that uses the Densya Fullbottle, Build is armed with the on his left arm for increased speed. He also wields the Kaizoku Hassyar. Design * - The lime green head armor. It has the same level of defensive power as an armored train, allowing the user to run though dangerous combat areas where shells fly. * - The eyepiece. It has a built-in moving object detection system, allowing and stray animals to be quickly located. It can also sound a horn to catch an opponent by surprise. * - A behavioural support unit built into the Right Eye Rail. It grasps the schedule of the user and suggests the optimal travel route to enable the user to act on time. *{[nihongo|'Liner Chest Armor'|ライナーチェストアーマー|Rainā Chesuto Āmā}} - The lime green chest armor. It has multiple layers. It has the same level of defensive power as an armored train, allowing the user to run though dangerous combat areas where shells fly. * - The left shoulder. A telescoping blocking bar is installed to block Smashes and other obstacles, and plays a role in supporting evacuation of those involved in the battle. A loud alarm can be sounded, and any enemy who fumbles can be hit by the blocking bar with a high-speed swing. (Note: means 'railway crossing'.) * - The left arm. A built-in drive system assists arm movement, allowing the user to push away Smashes and obstacles. Even when close to an enemy, and even when the user falls into a commuting rush, escape is possible without difficulty. * - The gauntlet. It is a special reinforcement device. A built-in electromagnetic accelerator increases the attack speed of the left arm four times when used. When using it, it is necessary to use a pantograph-type charging unit to absorb electrical energy from any overhead power lines. * - The left hand. The Train Gauntlet's electromagnetic accelerator can be operated at high speed to deliver electric vehicle-type punches with electric energy in the form of electric trains. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The right leg. A built-in drive system assists arm movement, allowing the user to push away Smashes and obstacles. Even when close to an enemy, and even when the user falls into a commuting rush, escape is possible without difficulty. * - The right foot. It excels at long-distance driving, and can pursue retreating enemies relentlessly in order to exhaust them. Wheels built into the soles can spin at high speed, and can ckicks can be used to cut through enemy armor. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'KaizokuRessya' (Build Episodes 12-13, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build 15, 19) **RabbitDensya **GorillaDensya **TakaDensya **NinjyaDensya **PandaDensya **HarinezumiDensya **LionDensya **DragonDensya **OctopusDensya **PhoenixDensya **WolfDensya **KumaDensya **SameDensya **TurtleDensya (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildkaizokuressya.png|KaizokuRessya Form RabbitDensha.jpg|RabbitDensya Form GorillaDensha.jpg|GorillaDensya Form TakaDensha.jpg|TakaDensya Form NinjyaDensha.jpg|NinjyaDensya Form PandaDensha.jpg|PandaDensya Form HarinezumiDensha.jpg|HarinezumiDensya Form LionDensha.jpg|LionDensya Form DragonDensha.jpg|DragonDensya Form OctopusDensha.jpg|OctopusDensya Form PhoenixDensha Form.png|PhoenixDensya Form WolfDensha Form.png|WolfDensya Form KumaDensha Form.png|KumaDensya Form SameDensya.jpg|SameDensya Form Build TurtleDensya.png|TurtleDensya Form Fullbottle Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 12: Theory of Conspiracy **Episode 13: Who Takes Off The Veil? ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 39: The Unstoppable Genius **Episode 47: Zero Degree Flames Smashes Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies